


Stakeout drama

by Ena2705



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Case Gone Wrong, Gen, Hospital, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker, protective Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705





	Stakeout drama

Lucifer would never admit it but he loved stakeouts. Being so close to the detective for hours on end was great. This particular stakeout, however, was pretty boring. Half the precinct had a bad case of food poisoning from the buffet at some cop’s retirement party, and since there were no murders lately, the detective and her partner were stuck covering a suspected narcotics dealer stakeout. Lucifer huffed and looked at his watch, only half an hour had passed, though it felt like it had been a week. His stomach started to rumble and he gave the detective pleading eyes- they were watching a restaurant after all. Chloe sighed, and knowing that Lucifer didn’t actually have to be with her, since it wasn’t homicide, she gave in. “Alright, we’ll get a table opposite the suspect but if he moves, we have to.” Lucifer’s eyes lit up like a child getting chocolate. He happily bounced out of the van and looked back impatiently at Chloe. 

As they entered the restaurant, a waiter approached them, asking if they had any preference over a table. “Er, yes please, we came here on our first date and it’s our one year anniversary, so is it possible for us to sit at the same table, that one over there?” Chloe improvised. The waiter nodded and led them to the table. Lucifer gave her an impressed smile as they sat down. “Sneaky, detective! I like it.” The detective glanced at the suspect’s table beside them, before reaching for a menu. That move, despite how subtle it was, caught the attention of one of the people sat at the suspect’s table, who then saw Chloe’s badge on her belt when she leaned over the table. “Cop!” The woman said, standing and aiming her gun, the rest of the party mimicking her action. Chloe and Lucifer stood, raising their hands, and shared a fearful look. “Look,” Lucifer started, stepping forward, ready to talk his way out of things. Without hesitation, the first woman shot him in the stomach, causing Chloe to turn her attention to Lucifer and the party scattered. “Damn it, Lucifer.” She muttered, putting pressure on his wound and calling for an ambulance. He muttered something incomprehensible and his eyes started to close. “No, no, no. Stay with me.” She rushed, worrying. 

In the ambulance, Chloe had a moment of clarity and realised that Dan would be dropping Trixie off home in an hour. “Dan! Lucifer got shot and we are on our way to the hospital now but I’m not going to be home for a while so could you look after Trix for a bit longer?” She asked, not taking her eyes off her dying partner. Not too long after, her phone started ringing once more. She checked the screen and saw that it was Maze.

“Chloe, Dan told me what happened? How is he?”

“He’s in surgery now but honestly Maze, they said it doesn’t look good. I’m so sorry. They say he’s lost a lot of blood but they can’t match his blood type.”

She heard her roommate take a shaky breath before speaking. 

“I’m on my way now. Listen to me Chlo, you have to get as far away from Lucifer as possible.”

“What, Maze no! I know you think this is my fault but…”

“CHLOE!” She interrupted. “I don’t think it is your fault but you have to stay away from him, it’s in his best interest.”

Amenadiel beat Maze to the hospital, shoving his arm into the face of Lucifer’s doctor. “Take my blood, it will match.” He demands. The doctor summons a nurse, who takes him to go get tested. When Maze did arrive, Chloe was holding Lucifer’s hand, apologizing to his unconscious body. Without hesitation, Maze grabbed Chloe’s arm and dragged her into the hallway. “What the hell, Maze!” She said angrily. “No time to explain, but we need to get you away from here.” She replied, picking Chloe up like she weighed less than a feather, and carried her to the car. 

By the time they had left the city, Maze had ran several red lights, and broken countless speed limits. “Okay enough!” Chloe demanded. “What is wrong with you?” Maze pulled the car over, ready to explain the whole ‘vulnerability’ thing, when her phone rang. “Linda, how is he? Are we far enough?” her face was tense and worried. ‘Far enough?’ Chloe wondered. “The doctors are calling it a miraculous recovery” Linda smiled, and Mazikeen breathed a sigh of relied. “Okay, we are on our way back.”

An hour later, with the driving less reckless this time, they arrived at the hospital once more. When they entered the room, Lucifer was sat up, and although he looked warn out and a little pale, it was almost impossible to think a mere two hours ago, he was on death’s door. “Lucifer, I’m so sorry.” The detective said, starting to cry. “My dear detective, it wasn’t you that shot me, nor was it you that insisted that we enter the restaurant.” He consoled. “ How are you even alive, let alone this healthy? And why did Maze race me across the city.” The three supernatural beings and their therapist shared a look.

“Now, you’re probably not going to believe this…”


End file.
